I just want you to know who I am
by snatches of sunshine
Summary: This is a song inspired fic about the missing wedding dance in DH between Ron/Hermione. A lot of emotions are set free. Fit into the DH storyline. Inspired by Iris - Goo Goo Dolls and Avril Lavigne @ Fashionrocks 2004


**Missing Dance Scene between Ron and ****Hermione at the Wedding**

This story is my own, but the characters and place is of course all JKR idea and I seriously thank her (even she does not know) for letting me borrow her characters. The song Iris belongs to the Goo Goo Dolls. Inspired is the version of the Goo Goo Dolls and Avril Lavigne singing at Fashion Rocks 2004.

"_Come and dance", he added abruptly to __Hermione._

Hermione looked up in a moment of surprise and took Ron's hand. He led her towards the dance floor, without looking back to the table, still being aware of the transformed Harry sitting with Victor Krum.

A sudden fear came over Ron when he was just one step away from the dance-floor. Feeling like someone had given him a magical kick; he stepped on it and pulled Hermione closer to him. One hand resting at her hip, the other twisted with her hand. He smirked at her, but she did not make the attempt of saying anything or smirking herself. He felt completely lost and devastated, waiting for a move on Hermione's side. 'You are the lead, Ronald,' he reminded himself, hoping that he had not said that one out loud. Taking a deep breath, he squeezed Hermoine's hip.

The golden-jacketed band that just had finished a wonderful, magical lullaby picked up a bit and started playing a song that Ron Weasly was just too aware of. How often had he thought of Hermione when listening to the song through the halls of the Burrow when Ginny played it? He remembered the day he went up to Ginny's room, asking her what song she it was she listened to all the time. When she explained it to him, he never forgot her adding to him: "This song describes it all: losing a person, loving a person and never wanting to give this person up".

_And I'd give up forever to touch you__  
__Cause I know that you feel me somehow__  
__You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be__  
__And I don't want to go home right now_

His feet began moving while he kept looking down at them. She started letting him lead this dance, feeling a sudden rush of goose bumps on her arms as she realised which song they were dancing to. No, she did not want to go home. This was like her home. The Burrow, where she had spent parts of her summer as well as Christmas. Her with Ron and his family, feeling like she had found her family in here as well. She remembered the first time Ginny showed her this wonderful song, back in sixth year when Ron was dating Lavender. She was crushed, not jealous. She was miserable because he didn't feel the same kind of love that she felt for him. She must have been looking sad, as she realised Ron had whispered, "Are you alright? Did I step on your foot?"

She looked up, shocked for not being focused and shook her head. Ron gave her a bright smile.

_And all I can taste is this moment__  
__and all I can breathe is your life__  
__Cause sooner or later it's over__  
__I just don't want to miss you tonight_

Ron pulled her closer to his chest, smelling her hair. Apple cinnamon, the smell he recognized over a thousand other smells. He loved to smell her hair back in second year when she had got cursed, lying down in the hospital wing. A sudden shudder of fear rushed through his body as he realised he was whispering the last part of the verse into Hermione's hair.

_And I don't want the world to see me__  
__Cause I don't think that they'd understand__  
__When everything's made to be broken__  
__I just want you to know who I am__  
_

Stunned by Ron's sudden expression of emotion, Hermione felt that everything was completely and honestly right. Dancing with Ron was the thing she had wanted to do since the Yule Ball, and she regretted accepting Victor Krum's invitation since that very day. She knew that that fact he didn't speak to her after Yule Ball was not at all his fault, it was hers as well. Dancing around the room, they did not recognize the knowing faces around them. They smiled at them; especially Fred and George, who were dancing with friends of Fleur, hoping one of them would spend more than one dance with them.

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming__  
__Or the moment of truth in your lies__  
__When everything seems like the movies__  
__Yeah you bleed just to know your alive__  
_

"Waiting for you to arrive at the Burrow was the cruellest thing this summer," Ron muttered into her hair, "I thought you might have changed your mind after all and gone to Australia with your parents to hide away, instead of leaving them, leaving us alone... me". The last words came out as a whisper and Hermione realised that it must have been Ron's worst fear through the last couple of weeks.

"Why would I leave you...or Harry behind? This is my journey too, you know?" If it was possible, Ron squeezed her even closer to his chest. Hermione was now aware of his tense body shaking and his heart beating like it would pop out that very second.

"Ron, calm down." she smiled when he pulled away, looking at his stunned expression. "I am not going to let you do this on your own. I am dedicated to this and ..." Her voice tumbled, pulling him closer and speaking to his chest "...to you."

_And I don't want the world to see me__  
__Cause I don't think that they'd understand__  
__When everything's made to be broken__  
__I just want you to know who I am__  
_

'Ginny was right', Ron thought, 'This song has it all. All the things that are needed in our tumbling life.' He murmured the lines into Hermione's beautiful hair while they kept on dancing around the dance floor; never leaving the area they had claimed for their own.

"Have you been drinking?" Hermione asked with a sudden surprise as she realized the little hint of Firewhiskey breathing against her cheek.

"No," Ron lied, his ears turning bright red as usual when he felt he had been caught in the moment.

_I don't want the world to see me__  
__Cause I don't think that they'd understand__  
__When everything's made to be broken__  
__I just want you to know who I am_

"Easier than admitting what I am thinking right now, is to admit that I actually drank one or two glasses of Firewhisky already." Hermione felt like asking him, but decided to keep dancing so as not to ruin the very beautiful moment. She knew that the song was going to end soon and clutched Ron closer.

'God, he looks so handsome today. I can't believe he is dancing with me instead of one of the gorgeous French girls at the other corner of the dance floor.' Hermione closed her eyes at the thought, waiting for the heartbreak reflection to pass by. Ron noticed that the moment had brought something that made her uncomfortable or, even worse, it made her sad._  
_  
_I just want you to know who I am_

"'Mione, what is wrong with you? This isn't exactly how someone looks when they're happy."

_I just want you to know who I am_

"Sorry, Ron, I was just thinking about something, something I don't really like to think about."

_I just want you to know who I am_

"And what could that possibly be?" Ron wanted to know, waiting for Hermione's answer, the band and her finishing the song together.

_I just want you to know who I am_

She hadn't said the words in more than in a whisper and kept dancing with Ron, even though the song stopped. "I think I already have a nice overview of who you are and if you just let me into you a little more..." The music did not really take a break, but the two were dancing to their own rhythm, thinking about whether to drop the conversation or continue with it. For a small period of time they both decided to relax into the moment, both still humming the song in their heads. Hermione looked up to notice that Ron's eyes were closed. As if he knew she was looking at him, he opened his eyes and gave her a smile that could have knocked the senses out of her. His blue eyes, looking at her, stealing every memorable part of her brain.

"I was drinking, because... because I thought... you were happy to see Krum here today." Ron quickly closed his eyes to prevent her seeing his hurt expression.

"I am happy to see him here." Hermione admitted. Ron felt like his heart stop suddenly and he felt a real need to get away from the dance floor.

Hermione noticed his sudden stop and forced him to continue dancing. "Ronald Weasly, I dare you to stop dancing with me."

Ron shrugged and, after a pause, continued, "I think you might be better off dancing with Victor, 'cause, hey, let's face it, if we continue dancing he might lose the interest and it might mislead him into thinking that the chances with you are ... erm...".

Hermione smiled and put her cheek against his cheek, whispering a part of the long gone song, "_And all I can taste is this moment." _

Hermione closed her eyes, leaning against his cheek and all of a sudden began admitting what she thought about before, "I thought you might be better off dancing with the French hens, because they really seem to be into the ginger haired type of guys. Okay, it could be the fact that most of the people here today are ginger...but you should ask one of them after this dance."

Ron pulled her away from himself, taking a deep breath and leaning his forehead against hers. "_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming__ ...__Or the moment of truth in your lies", _Ron began singing the song again.

Very quietly, and with the tone showing he had something so more important to say, he said,"I don't want to dance with the French hens; I want to keep dancing with you, as long as you want me to do that... At least if you don't want to dance with Victor, then, of course, you are free to go."

Hermione smiled once again, looking into his eyes and adding, "No way am I leaving this dance floor to dance with anyone else other than you". He swirled her around in surprise and as they bumped back together she started laughing and he did too. They were stunned by the moment of shared emotion they just had, but they were sure that they would continue what they had started. But right now what mattered was their dance and all the emotions and joy within.

Harry glanced from the table to them, seeing them laughing and dancing, pulling each other tightly and pulling away to swirl around.

**They would not kiss tonight, ** **I****t was just the beginning of two journeys these two had in front of them...** **One without Bulgarian Quidditch players, French hens, annoying Lavenders...** **The journey of their love** **The other one, the terrifying journey against Voldemort, which** **Both will continue with Harry after this night.** **They would continue dancing till their feet hurt and maybe, ** **Along the search for the **Horcruxes, They both would have the guts to say what in this night both just thought. And if not they will get reminded by a little thing to do… Like a song, or a friendly sister Who shows it to them from time to time

I hope you enjoyed my first Ron/Hermione story. I would be happy if you could give me a review!

Lots of Love to my Beta Reader, who did it right after her vacation.  Happy that I can count on you  *hugs*


End file.
